Týr
Týr is the Norse god of war, law and justice. Týr was once one of the most important gods to the Norse and other Germanic peoples, to the point of being a ruler of Asgard at one point. Týr lost his hand to Fenrir Wolf, after he placed is hand into Fenrir's jaws. The wolf Fenrir was only a pup then, but he was growing very quickly. The gods feared Fenrir and his potential for destruction, so they tied up Fenrir in shackles from which he couldn’t escape. When Fenrir saw the chains that would in the end bind him, he was suspicious, and affirmed that he would only allow the gods to put it around him if one of them would stick an arm in his mouth as a vow of good faith. Only Tyr was willing and brave enough to do so. When the wolf found himself unable to break free, he bit off Tyr’s arm. After Ragnarök, Týr was reborn on Earth. Týr then joined World Tree Incorporated after being personally invited by Odin, becoming their lawyer. Description Týr wore Asgardian armor, with runic inscriptions detailing the glories of Asgard in skaldic poem. Týr only has one hand, losing it to Fenrir after he placed his hand on the wolf's jaws. Týr, as a lawyer for World Tree Incorporated, wears an expensive black business suit with a tie. Powers and Abilities Powers Tyr possessed the conventional physical attributes of a Norse god: * Superhuman Strength: '''Týr was somewhat stronger than the average Norse deity and could lift about 47 tons. The loss of his hand, however, affected his ability to lift incredible weights. * '''Superhuman Speed: Týr was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete.' ' * Superhuman Stamina: '''Týr's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings during physical activity. He could exert himself for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair him. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''The tissues of Týr's body were considerably more resistant to injury than those of a human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature extremes, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. * '''Combat Empowerment: '''Týr become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he come in contact with battle/fight, unlocking abilities such as Bear Warfare (where he gains immense physical prowess) and enhancing his existing powers, such as his stamina and strength . * '''Enhanced Combat: '''Týr '''is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He is exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with his own individual methods of close quarter combat, including almost every known martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. * '''Fear Masking: '''Týr is capable of suppressing his fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage and/or fearlessness allowing him to act/react normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations. * '''War Manipulation: '''Týr has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. He is extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Norse mythology Category:Æsir Category:World Tree Incorporated